


Do It Again

by sirmioneforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Draco have a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It Again

**Author's Note:**

> This was gong to be part of my hermione_smut submission in 2015 but RL got in the way so I had to abandon it.

Hermione opened the door to her flat and stumbled through as Draco followed her.

Unable to control himself anymore Draco pushed her up against the wall attacking her mouth. First slowly nipping at her lips whilst his hands travelled down her sides to pull the bottom of her skirt up, and then sucking them. This elicited a moan from Hermione which spurred Draco on further by asking for entrance with his tongue which Hermione gladly gave. As their tongues danced sensually with each other, one of Draco’s hands slid up Hermione’s leg onto to her thigh.

By this time Hermione could herself getting wetter. No one had ever made her feel this alive, this so damn hot. She didn’t want to wait anymore; she just wanted him inside of her making her call out in pleasure, and she had shivers up her spine just thinking about it.  
His hand finally slipped under the lacy material of her underwear and reached the sensitive nub inside of her. He started slowly rubbing it with his thumb and then hurried his actions once Hermione started to force herself down to increase the friction. To add more pleasure for her he inserted one of his fingers and started darting it in and out.

“Yes, don’t stop... don’t stop” Hermione moaned. She knew she was losing control as the feeling in her lower body began to build up.

Her muscles beginning to tense as he thrust his fingers faster. Then she came with a wave of intense pleasure.

As he kissed her deeply, Hermione had decided she would repay the favour he had given her. Her hands wandered down his chest to the zip on his trousers and slowly pulled it down. She could feel the hardness of his cock through the thin material of his boxers and a shiver ran through her. She wasn’t expecting him to react to her that way. Teasing him she let her hand slide along his length.

Draco closed his eyes as she pulled down his boxers and took his hard cock in her mouth.

Hermione licked from the head down to the base and then took the head into her mouth and massaged it slowly with her tongue, paying attention to the little slit which was already weeping with his seed. She then moved down his shaft sucking, licking and when drawing back, let her teeth graze his length.

A guttural moan escaped Draco’s lips.

Hermione swirled her tongue around his cock and sucked the head with a new vigour, she moaned when she had his whole cock in her mouth and she could feel it tighten even more from the vibrations she made.

Concentrating her mouth on his head she moved a hand to the base and started moving it up and down his shaft, faster and faster until she felt him tighten and tighten. In a few seconds her throat was full of his seed and she continued licking the head to make sure she had it all in her mouth. Releasing his cock from her mouth Hermione looked up at him and swallowed his salty tasting cum. She then kissed her way up his body whilst removing his shirt.

After a few moments of kissing, caressing, and savouring the pleasure they had both just found, Draco hoisted her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist and position himself at her entrance. He let his cock rub against her clit as if asking for permission and got it when he heard a low keening sound escape Hermione’s lips. Smirking a little at her reaction he thrust inside of her enjoying the heat her slick folds. He began slowly as if wanting to tease her and draw it out to make it last longer.

“Draco...please,” Hermione whined.

“Oh Merlin this feels so good,” He panted out once he had picked up his pace.

The only sounds filling the room now was the moans and groans of their fucking filling the room.

Hermione revelled in the sensations that Draco was making her feeling. No one had ever made her feel this way before, and she was sure that he had just ruined any experience she would have with any other man.

It wasn’t long until Hermione felt her muscles start to twitch, but she still wasn’t prepared for the full force of her orgasm. A cry of pleasure burst from her lips and stars erupted in front of her eyes.

Draco came only a few thrusts after her shouting her name as he did so.

They stayed still for a few moments trying to catch their breath. Neither of them felt like they could move.

“I think we should do that again some time,” Draco said as he lifted his head to look into her eyes.

“Well, if you carry me into my bedroom we can do that for the rest of the night,” Hermione replied coyly.

“Maybe we can,” he said securing his arms around her waist.

He made sure that the front door was closed and locked before walking towards the direction of her bedroom.


End file.
